Kindred (Redemption)
History Membership pledge As kept strongly in the tradition of all that Kindred has brought unto Dominia, here stands the neverending pledge of all who would deem themselves worthy of such a title as Soldier of Kindred: First: I hereby pledge my strength, cunning, honor, blood, and very life to the Kindred ideal. While Kindred itself may change, the goals and aspirations therein shall stay as they have always been. Second: I pledge myself to defend and be defended by my Kindred brethren in any and all senses. No one of us may stand as strongly as all stand united. Third: It is our duty to strike down, with great vengeance, any who would stand against the tide of Kindred. The plans, goals, and undertakings of Kindred are hereby our own. We will gladly shoulder the burdens with all who stand proudly alongside us as Kindred. Fourth: Laws must be upheld. Understanding that laws exist and being able to follow them are more valuable to evil than most blinded by righteousness care to ever acknowledge. Those who seek to do good deeds, or those too cowardly to choose just where they stand with the law, will tremble at our ability to bring forth darkness, evil, and death perfectly within their own set of protecting guidelines. We, Kindred, understand that evil without restriction is not evil, but rather madness. As Kindred, we all see the truth in pure evil. Evil, that is, that stands there within the confines of the laws set down in the land of Dominia and turns a cruel eye to what twisted and dark times may be wrought upon the denizens within. And Finally: When all is set down; when all is said; when all is done we shall hold our heads up proudly. We shall let forth a tremulous roar to allow all outsiders to know of our power. We shall all stand firmly in our darkness, in our maliciousness, in our evil and let no one be able to keep their eyes fixed on our own for fear of losing grip of whatever pathetic ideals they so viciously cling to for guidance or sanity. We are strong. We are unmovable. We are proud. We are Kindred. With all of my heart and twisted soul I dedicate myself to this pledge. I will be proud to raise my sword in combat with any other that has sworn such an oath, just as I will proudly raise my goblet to the same in victorious feast once the mighty howls of Kindred set the land quaking. We, Kindred, stand in glorious darkness and would have it no other way. We shall allow our enemies to know just what it is to be afraid. Not afraid of our swords, not afraid of our words, not afraid of even our darkness, but we shall show them the fear of all that is, was, and shall one day be true to Kindred itself. Fear and Kindred are not two separate words, but rather one. Let it be known throughout all lands that there will always be Kindred and nothing shall topple that which is forged in honor, blood, and sheer will. Kindred was, Kindred is, and indeed Kindred shall always be. Clan Champion Dark Angel Clan Leader Clan Recruiters *T'Hael *Belad Sellie *Devil Past leaders Back, Home category:gameworld details